


Urchin

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Mitus - as always - started his usual rounds around his temple, appearing to mortals as a dirty, scrawny street urchin. It was much easier to mingle with the people that way, nobody gave him a second glance; just the way he liked it.He expected his followers to be righteous and humble, it was his foremost teaching, and yet. The sight of the grandiose temple raised in his name always made him angry. Of course, those were humans for you - picking and choosing the parts of his religion that they wanted to follow - there were always greedy clergymen who turned his words inside-out just to better fit their agenda.They also liked to forget about the less… savvy side of his mythos.Sometimes Mitus wondered if having no followers at all would be better than having this caricature of a religion that barely resembled what he wanted as his legacy.The best way to channel his frustration was to show these fools just how easy it was to give in to their baser instincts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delpha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Delpha).



> This was prompted by the lovely Delpha for the FUCK 2016 Charity Month!
> 
> Thank you so much for donating, hon! I hope you will like it!
> 
> Also, many thanks to the amazing Emma who kept me on track and picked up after me!

 

Mitus - as always - started his usual rounds around his temple, appearing to mortals as a dirty, scrawny street urchin. It was much easier to mingle with the people that way, nobody gave him a second glance; just the way he liked it.

He expected his followers to be righteous and humble, it was his foremost teaching, and yet. The sight of the grandiose temple raised in his name always made him angry. Of course, those were humans for you - picking and choosing the parts of his religion that they wanted to follow - there were always greedy clergymen who turned his words inside-out just to better fit their agenda.

They also liked to forget about the less… savvy side of his mythos.

Sometimes Mitus wondered if having no followers at all would be better than having this caricature of a religion that barely resembled what he wanted as his legacy.

The best way to channel his frustration was to show these fools just how easy it was to give in to their baser instincts.

He waited around in the crowd of beggars gathering near the temple’s entrance until it was about time for the service to start. The people from all over the city started to make their way towards the gates, dutifully obeying the law that all people must visit it at least once a day. That was the time when Mitus slipped away.

It was always interesting to walk around the empty streets like this. There were only a few people out and about; who had special permission, or who were waiting to go to the smaller evening service, but those were few and far between.

The city looked like a ghost town. Mitus strolled into a small alley, already hearing the monks walking around, shaking their bells to signal people that they had to go. The punishment for not visiting the temple for three times in a row was execution. Not many people risked it.

He didn’t go too far in, not wanting the monk to miss him, and just like he expected, the young man shaking the bells down the street stopped right by him, his eyebrows raising.

“What are you doing here, child? You should already be in the temple,” he said, trying to look authoritative, but failing miserably. Not like Mitus was easily intimidated by authority. Come to think of it, appearing in the body of a teenager was pretty much fitting.

“I don’t care,” he shot back. He knew what the monk was seeing - just a dirty little kid with too much sass and disobedience, but… But he wasn’t a god for nothing. This… this monkling was also seeing other things; the arch of Mitus’ neck, the slimness of his frame, the bow of his lips. 

“Well, you would better,” the monk told him, looking angry. He grabbed Mitus’ wrist, starting to drag him back towards the temple. It would have been all too easy to break free. Even to kill this lowly mortal, but that wasn’t what Mitus came here to do.

“What do you think you’re doing? This is our Lord Mitus’ city, and anyone who doesn’t pay due respect to him will pay the price,” the monk said, not even looking at him. Mitus knew it was because he liked what he saw a little too much…

“No, wait, I will… I will pay you!” Mitus told him, turning his voice into as innocent and childish as he could make it. The body he used was around fourteen, just on the verge of maturity, so he put in a little break - usually that made people find him even more endearing.

The monk’s steps faltered, but he wasn’t stopping, not yet.

“There’s no bribing the servants of god,” the man huffed. Oh, wasn’t there?

“I… I can’t go into the temple, I’m…” he hesitated for a second for dramatic effect, “I’m unclean,” he said, tears welling in his eyes, like he was sharing a shameful secret.

Now that made the monk stop. It was funny how the priests made Mitus out to be someone above the filthy urges of the flesh, when in fact he always had a healthy appetite for sex with whoever grabbed his fancy.

“What do you mean?” the monk asked, turning around. The street was completely empty around them, with only the bells of other monks ringing in the distance.

Mitus lowered his eyes, letting his tears fall.

“I… I enjoy the company of men,” he admitted. He started trembling, as one would after revealing something like that. “Please, please have mercy on me! I can’t go into the temple, I’m a sinner!”

The monk hesitated for a moment. Unclean people were not allowed into the temple, but theoretically they were still expected to be present for the service.

“You shall wait in the side chapel, then,” he said finally, coming to a decision.

Mitus blinked his big, brown eyes at him, like he didn’t know what that meant, and let himself be dragged along.

 

***

 

The temple had a little building tucked to it’s side, designed to blend into the walls. It was where the monks kept some of their equipment - broken candelabras, torn clothes, seasonal decoration. It was really just a glorified shed.

The chapel had an intricate lattice inner door, that let the sounds of the service filter in, but as long as no lights burned, it kept people from seeing inside.

The monk had a keyring on his belt, and he very carefully opened the outer door, ushering Mitus inside without anyone being the wiser. From the sound of it, the service was just starting.

He pulled Mitus closer to the door, enough so that he could see what was happening in the temple. He had to smirk a bit, because this was almost too perfect.

The shed was small enough that they had to stand pretty close together, the monk behind him. Mitus made a small move, like he was trying to get away, and - just as he though - a heavy arm landed on his scrawny shoulder, keeping him in place.

The monk bent down to whisper into his ear.

“Stay right where you are and stay silent! Otherwise I will report you slacking your religious duties,” he hissed.

Mitus nodded, glad that the monk couldn’t see the smirk on his face, that only got wider when the man didn’t pull his hand away.

He waited until the first holy song started to ring out in the temple and then made his move. Because of the shed being so packed, the monk had to stand right behind him, close enough that their bodies touched. Mitus didn’t waste another second and reached back, his small hand searching out the man’s groin. The monk stiffened, his hand spasming on Mitus’ shoulder, but he couldn’t really get away without toppling something over and getting the whole temple’s attention.

“W-what are you doing?” he asked, his voice breaking on a groan. Mitus smiled to himself. Even with the thick robe between them, he could feel the man’s cock twitch between his fingers in his small clothes.

He didn’t reply, just hummed along the well-known psalm the congregation was singing and started rubbing his palm over the quickly stiffening bulge. 

The monk bit off a curse, obviously torn between pushing him away and pulling him close. The poor thing. Better make it easier on him.

When the people in the temple knelt, Mitus followed suit, easily dropping to his knees. Except, instead of piously lowering his head, he shuffled around until the monk’s crotch was right in front of him.

Even with the priests in the temple chanting, he could still hear it bright and clear; the way the man’s breath hitched and grew heavy.

Mitus didn’t even look at him, just lifted the hem of his robes, and sneaked his way underneath.

It was heady, the darkness suddenly surrounding him, the smell of musk and sweat of a man’s body… He closed his eyes mouthing at the front of the monk’s underwear, his hands stroking up and down the back of his thighs.

The monk was trembling like a leaf in a storm, his muscles twitching under Mitus’ fingers, but he made no move to pull away, and after a long moment of hesitation, his hand found Mius’ head, rubbing along his scalp through the thick fabric.

Oh, yes, this was what he wanted.

Mitus opened his mouth, letting his saliva soak through the monk’s small clothes until it grew heavy with wetness and then pulled it out of the way. He could only orient himself by touch, but it was enough. There was nothing like the familiar feeling of a hard cock in his hand to get him going.

The monk never stopped trembling, like he couldn’t really believe that this was happening. Mitus licked along his cock, his mouth watering at the taste of salt and bitter precome. He let his teeth bump into the sensitive crown, smiling at the choked off hiss that got him, but he was only playing, bating his time…

Finally -  _ finally  _ \- the music rose, filling the temple, filling their small, shared space with the holy song of his followers, and only then did he take that fat, juicy cock into his mouth, sucking it down as far as it would go.

Nobody heard the monk’s groan of pleasure, nobody but him.

Mitus choked, the body he used too small to swallow all of that nice, big cock at once. The feeling was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. It made him tear up, it made him drool, his saliva sliding down his chin as he tried to take in as much as he could. It made everything feel more… real. And he wanted that. He wanted that more than anything.

After he finally managed to feel out the limits of his body, he started carefully bobbing his head, curling his skinny fingers around the base, rubbing his thumb at that vulnerable stretch of skin where cock met balls.

He couldn’t see it, but he knew that the Monk was biting his own hand to stop himself from crying out. His breathing was ragged, the sounds he made muffled against his own flesh. 

Mitus twirled his skilled little tongue around the head whenever he pulled back, taking care to dip into the slit and gather up all those pearly drops of precome. He loved the taste.

He kept at it, not letting up for a second until he could feel the man’s orgasm building, gathering just under the surface. The temple fell silent, as the divine statue was brought forward, and Mitus stopped then, climbing out from under the monk’s robes.

Neither of them spoke - he had no reason to, and the man was probably too afraid of being caught. 

Mitus got to his feet, looking up at the monk with lowered lashes. He knew how he looked. He knew his cheeks were pink from arousal, his lips red and slick with spit. The monk - the poor, poor thing - didn’t look much better either.

Mitus looked right into his eyes and he untied the laces of his pants and let them drop to the floor. His cock was hard - small and almost hairless on this young body - and leaking, but that wasn’t what he wanted to show.

There was a can of lamp oil on a shelf beside them, and he made quick work of getting his fingers covered in the slick.

The monk was watching him, his eyes wide and his pupils blown. Mitus grinned, cheeky and quick and reached behind himself, pushing one, then two fingers into his hole.

The stretch was sudden and lovely, his untried body aching with the intrusion. He didn’t bother preparing himself too much, the pain was part of the fun. Mitus sighed, eyes falling closed, his spine arching and then he was turning around, looking over his shoulder at the monk.

He bent forward slowly, grabbing onto his skinny knees, offering up his ass for the taking.

There was a moment when the man could have stopped this. A single second when he had the chance to say no, if he had the willpower and the strength, but it passed, melting into the silence of the temple.

The monk looked around, a bit panicked, his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides, and then the singing started again. It jerked him into motion, and he pulled his robes up hurriedly, revealing his still hard, weeping cock. It was glinting in the low light from Mitus’ spit, and in the next heartbeat the monk was grabbing his bony hips and driving forward, thrusting into his waiting hole in one smooth motion.

Mitus let his head drop forward, his chest siezing up at the burn of such a rough entry. It was one of the best feelings in the world; having his body speared on a thick, eager cock. Oh, there was pain, but it did nothing to mute the pleasure washing over him.

The monk was almost crazed, his cock rabbiting forward at a merciless pace. That was more than alright, Mitus wasn’t here for mercy. 

The man’s fingers were pressing cruelly into his hips, making his pale skin bloom into purple bruises under the pressure. His cock was long enough to bump into him just the right way, rubbing against his prostate in a way that was maddening.

Mitus bit his lips, body going rigid as pleasure slowly filled him. He thought about touching himself, but this was too good, too perfect to ruin it with a quick orgasm. Instead he listened. He listened to the music filtering in from the temple, and the music from behind; of that cock stirring up his hole and making all kinds of lewd noises that seemed to echo around them.

The monk was groaning constantly, and the fact that he just couldn’t stop himself made everything so much better. Mitus couldn’t really help himself, not when there was such a lovely song to join to, and let his mouth fall open, moaning at every thrust. Creating their own little hymn.

He didn’t think the monk noticed; the way they were both getting louder as the pace picked up, the way the music in the temple faltered and then stuttered to a stop.

There was not much time left. Mitus squeezed his eyes together and clenched his ass again and again, adding just a bit more edge to their pleasure. It was enough, and a moment later the monk groaned, his voice broken and raw as he came, filling his hole with his load. It pushed Mitus over the edge too, the feeling of his insides being flooded with warm come. His cocklet twitched and spurted, his seed falling to the floor.

The monk stumbled back, his breathing ragged as he realized the weight of the silence and Mitus quickly turned around, smacking a quick kiss to his slack lips.

The head priest tore open the little lattice door, his face red with outrage, but by then, Mitus had disappeared into the smoke of the incense.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
